


Missing the Train

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Kyouchan's Korrasami Week Fic(let)s [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami Week: Modern Day, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra misses the train and sees a beautiful woman. For Korrasami Week 2015, Day 5: Modern Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Train

 One more absence and she would be fired. Two more counts of being tardy would also do it. That's it. Poof. No more job. And she needed to have a fucking job to pay off her college debt.

So it was far from fair that the train went off without her. It was the one day that the train left on time, too. This train almost always ran five minutes late. Korra showed up by the scheduled time most days, just in case, but the train had only left at the correct time maybe 10 times in the past year—tops.

Her morning had already gone to hell as it was. In hopes of assuring she'd be on time this morning, Korra had laid out her clothes before going to bed. She had even put her wallet in her pants pocket to be sure she had it when she left. But when she had trudged over to where she'd left the clothes, they weren't there any longer. Confused, she searched the room. Not long after she began her search, a high-pitched whine reached her ears. Something was wrong with her dog, Naga. Korra darted out of her room to see what the problem was, but she wasn't prepared for what she found.

Naga had dragged various cloth-like items (including Korra's clothes) and she was... giving birth to puppies on them. Honestly, Korra had been wondering if Naga might be pregnant. She'd gained a lot of weight in the past while, and Korra had never gotten her spayed or anything. Life had been busy enough, though, that Korra had pretty much forgotten to prepare for the possibility of puppies. Shit, shit shit shit, there were still puppies coming out of her dog! Overcoming her state of shock as best as she could, Korra rushed to Naga's side to try and help her in whatever way she could. Even if she had wanted to leave Naga, there was the complication of the pant pocket holding her wallet being underneath of the huge dog.

Korra stayed until it was over, then gave Naga some affectionate pats before lifting the dog up to retrieve her wallet. She'd had to get ready at top speed after all of that.

Then she had still managed to get here before the train usually left. Aside from when it left on time. So this being one of those rare days—that was the straw that broke the camel's back. And none of this shit was even her fault! She had no choice now but to stand there, fearful of Boss Beifong's final judgment. If she was _extremely_ lucky, the cranky woman would give her just _one more_ chance. Beifong's niece, Opal, had joined them at work in the past few weeks, and she had become friends with Korra. Maybe Opal could help her get _just one_ more chance. She hadn't been missing or late in 4 months! Obviously, she had been trying to take her job more seriously than she used to when she started a few years back.

A woman came onto the platform. Korra wouldn't have noticed her, except that when she looked up to check the supposed arrival time of the next train, her eyes caught on luscious locks of long black hair. Distracted from her worries, Korra flushed as she stared. The stranger appeared almost frail at first glance, but with a closer look, Korra could see she had decent muscles. Nothing like her own muscles, of course, but still. Well formed. She must work out or practice martial arts or something. Damn, she had an all-around nice body. The woman wore a red, long-sleeved v-neck shirt and a tight-fitting skirt. Thigh-high stockings clung to her legs, deep crimson heels adorning her feet.

Korra's thoughts at the time were something like this:

 _Who_ is _that and how is she so hot? Look at those proportions, like, wow. Look at her makeup, it looks so good on her,_ wow _. I bet she's still super pretty without it, too. Does she ride the train at this time often? Or is she just headed somewhere for today? Also, wow, how is she so hot? Should I try to talk to her? Maybe get her number? Maybe ask her out? Maybe get her number and_ then _ask her out? What would it be like to kiss her? Awesome, I bet. May be the hottest person I've ever seen._

The woman looked bored as she scrolled through her phone and sighed. She continued walking. Then she felt eyes on her and her own charming green eyes flitted towards Korra, eyebrows raised at her not-so-secret admirer. Asami contemplated how to approach this. She hadn't expected the person ogling her to be a sexy woman around her own age. An attractive woman with shapely muscles and a brown bob and the cutest look of wonder on her face.

In fact, she was so attractive that Asami ended up tripping over the edge of a mat because she wasn't paying attention to anything but the other woman.

Despite bracing for the impact with the ground, that impact never came. Instead, Asami opened her eyes again to find herself in the strong arms of the attractive woman responsible for her fall. Blood rushed to Asami's face as she gazed into the stranger's concerned blue eyes at close-range. She was even hotter up-close.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, putting Asami back on her feet. Once she was sure Asami hadn't hurt her legs, she let go of her.

Asami patted her clothes as she answered, “Umm... Yeah. I think so. Thanks to you.”

Korra felt like the smile the stranger showed her in that moment, cheeks tinged slightly red, may be wonderful enough to live off of. Trying not to stare again, Korra cleared her throat, “Uh, good. Glad you're okay.” Then she blurted out, “Also glad I could help a pretty lady like you. I'm Korra, by the way!” Very smooth. Well, actually, that wasn't all that bad. Nothing special, but it could have been much more embarrassing. She should consider herself fortunate.

Asami giggled at the way Korra tugged at her hair and looked away. She offered her hand to Korra, “And I'm Asami. Falling into the arms of a pretty lady like you is rather nice, too.” Just like Korra, Asami hadn't intended to say that out loud. She could pass it off as a cute response, at least. Even if she felt a little mortified.

Korra didn't mind, though, grinning and shaking Asami's hand.

The two of them ended up chatting away until the next train pulled up. Both of them feared they would part ways at that point, but it turned out they were headed to the same area. They rode the train together and exchanged numbers when they got off again.

It felt like they'd known each other a lot longer than an hour. They smiled at each other one more time before they needed to separate.

“Any chance you'd like a puppy in the next few months?” Korra asked before boarding the bus to her work.

Asami cracked an even larger smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it~
> 
> AN: I am kind of behind on my already busy as hell week. So, there is almost no chance that I can do the last two days. I just don't have the time =S I never did commit to doing all 7 days, though, so I'm gonna try not to feel guilty over this. I didn't submit every day for Avatar week a while back, either. Frankly, I didn't think I was going to do this many of the prompts for this week, either. I mean, I wanted to, but there wasn't very much time to write after the prompts were posted, and I couldn't start right away because of tests and stuff, so I was kind of screwed from the outset. -sighs- Oh well. Someday, I'll write for all 7 days of one of these Week things. And I will surely have more stuff up sometime fairly soon.
> 
> So, yeah. Thanks to all of you guys who have lefts kudos and comments and likes and favorites and all that where I've been uploading these!


End file.
